A Friendship for Ages
by Alexriolover95
Summary: After defeating Cozy Glow and restoring Equestria's magic, the Young 6 have a great honor that will forever mark their friendship in history!


**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

**So every once in awhile a random idea just pops into my head and at the same time I'm like, why haven't I thought of this before?**

**Anyway, I thought of this idea a few days ago and I hope you like it! However, there will be a point in this little one shot that may be a little uncomfortable for some, I will warn you when I get there!**

**Also, I really loved the most recent FiM short, I'm not going to say why… But lets just say it was connected to the beginning of Non-Compete Clause!**

**Lets get started!**

* * *

Today was a day of celebration in the Equestrian Capital of Canterlot, for today was the opening ceremony of the newest stained glass window along the many already present to commerate the victories over those who have threatened Equestria. A whole crowd of ponies were gathered in the throne room as Celestia, flanked by Luna, Cadance, and Twilight were by the thrones, ready to receive those who were being honored today and reveal the newest piece to the stained glass collection. As trumpets played, the throne room doors were swung open by a couple of guards as six young creatures, a pony, dragon, hippogriff, changeling, griffon, and yak entered, all with nervous expressions on as they slowly came froward to in front of the princesses. When they stood before the four princesses, Celestia started speaking.

"Today we are gathered to honor these six young brave heroes, Sandbar, Smolder, Silverstream, Ocellus, Gallus, and Yona, who stood up to the villain Cozy Glow and saved Equestria from losing its magic!" Celestia announced as everypony cheered for the six heroes, meanwhile Twilight winked at her six students, telling them silently how proud she was of them.

As everypony continued cheering, Celestia lit up her horn as the six heroes turned their heads to see Celestia loosening the knot holding the curtains in front of the newest stained glass. As the curtains were put aside, the shiny new window was revealed in all its glory. The stained glass design was the exact moment that the six friends raised the magical artifacts, the ones Cozy Glow was using to drain the magic from Equestria, together, raising the magical prison that held Starlight Glimmer inside, before of course it would expand and free all of the stored magic inside. The six heroes all approved as they smiled and looked at each other, knowing that their heroism and friendship will now be remembered for ages.

"Now, we have a party put together by one of our heroes' teachers (Of course by Pinkie Pie!) to celebrate." Celestia announced as the cheering began to die down and her voice could be heard.

Everypony in the throne room began to file out as they chatted among themselves about the great day, well mostly…

"I can't believe this is still here…" Smolder commented as she and her friends were left in the throne room, still amazed by their image forever ingrained in history.

"Yeah, I love studying Equestrian history, never thought I would actually become a part of it." Ocellus added as she was blushing seeing herself on the mirror.

"And you six more than deserve it." A new voice joined them.

"Headmane Twilight." The six friends all said at the same time.

"I'm very proud of you six, you truly are not only the best students, but the best group of friends besides my own that I have seen." Twilight commented. "I remember when me and my own friends first received this honor when we defeated Discord, I knew at that moment we were destined to remain friends for however long we live and I hope the same stays true for you six."

"Thank you headmane Twilight." Silverstream said while blushing, embarrassed to receive so much praise, the same as well for her friends.

"Now hurry up, Professor Pinkie Pie will not be happy with the heroes missing their own party." Twilight informed them as they started to make their way out of the throne room.

Well mostly…

**(Author's note: This part is the slightly uncomfortable part I was talking about!)**

As the group was leaving, Sandbar noticed that Gallus was not along them and looked back to see the blue griffon still staring at the stained glass, but it wasn't a look of happiness and joy, but sadness and pain. Sandbar guessed what was bothering his griffon friend and decided to go talk to him.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Sandbar told his friends and Twilight as he returned to the throne room and came besides Gallus. "Hey Gallus, you alright?"

"Not really…" Gallus answered. "Look I know that you were only faking when you said you didn't want anything to do with creatures who will threaten Equestria, to fool Neighsay, but at that moment I thought you really meant it…"

"And you thought that especially meant you?" Sandbar finishing up Gallus' thoughts.

"Yeah, I thought you didn't love me anymore, that all those moments we shared together was all just a lie." Gallus admitted the truth as he hung his head low.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I should have let you and our friends know what I was doing ahead of time." Sandbar lifting up Gallus' head with his hoof. "And I still love you no matter what, nothing's going to change that, I promise." Sandbar cheering up his griffon friend and well boyfriend as Sandbar came froward with his muzzle for a kiss, Gallus taking the hint as he also came froward.

The two almost touched muzzle and beak, but before they could…

"Sandbar, Gallus, come on, you're missing pin the tail on the pony!" Yona shouted as she came back to get the boys.

Both Gallus and Sandbar turned away from each other as soon as they heard Yona, hopeful that their friend had not seen what they were about to do, which luckily the young yak didn't. The two boys had red on their cheeks as they felt a little embarrassed, but sighed in relief softly when Yona didn't question anything tha twa strange.

"Come on!" Yona once again shouted as she returned to the party.

"Well I guess we have to save it for later…" Gallus sighed.

"Yeah, don't worry it's not like we wouldn't have some time alone together later, but I think it's best that for now we enjoy the party with our friends." Sandbar replied as the two boys went to join up with everyone else in the castle ballroom where the victory party was being held.

* * *

**You know I also kinda of imagine how this is how season 9 starts, well mostly, not sure if they'll ever make Gallus and Sandbar couple, but who knows! Also, I did base part of this one shot on the ending of The Return of Harmony Part 2 (Which I loved for its similarity to the ending of Star Wars: A New Hope!)**

**Speaking of which, as always, I will not hesitate to remove your review or block you if you make a comment that will hurt others! Again, I have a very high moral standard in making sure there is no hatred against others, even thought they are different from me!**

**Besides that I hope you enjoyed and…**

**See everycreature later!**


End file.
